Metaltron:Rewrite
by Clare Prime of Ultra
Summary: Rewrite for My Earlier story Metaltron. "Season 1 Episode 6 Dalek." A dalek fell through a hole in the universe while fighting in the time war. Stranded on Earth, it is subjected to the humans as nothing more but a decoration. Will it find peace? 1st story so don't judge me for grammar and other bad things. :P


**Metaltron: Rewrite**

.

"Emergency! The engines have been damaged, chances of exploding is 70%, we must evacuate!" The leader of my force announced.

"Yes, we shall proceed to evacuate." Another of my comrades spoke. We proceeded to leave the ship by rolling out into space. Only three of us made it before the ship exploded. I turned to the dalek that would replace our leader.

"What are our orders." I asked. The dalek turned to me.

"Proceed with the attack, the emperor has already been informed of the destruction of our unit." He said.

"Then we shall attack. Exterminate!" My other comrade said, starting toward the nearest Time Lord ship. We followed close behind, shouting "Exterminate!" I fired from my gun, I hit an oncoming time lord projectile, the blast sent me flying backwards. I screamed, I was spinning all over the place. Something flashed on my sensors. I was approaching a planet that wasn't Gallifrey. The atmosphere began to burn around me as I fell. I screamed as my armor became scorched black. I turned my head around to avoid being blinded by the flames. I passed a satellite. The planet has been identified as Earth. That was impossible, Earth was light years away from Gallifrey. Unless, the explosion between my gun and Gallifreyan Fire power must sent me through a crack in space. My casing began to bent. I screamed as my true form was pierced by the bent casing. Finally, I landed on Earth and my vision turned black.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

My vision came back and I looked at my surrounding environment. I created a crater from my fall. I was on my side, and I couldn't fix myself upright. Worse, my weapons system was malfunctioning, I was defenseless. I screamed as soon as my voice came back. My armor was hot and it was beginning to have an effect on my true form. The bent metal didn't help, it was piercing a tentacle. I tried to contact my comrades, asking for assistance. Nothing. I kept trying to contact them. Nothing. I began to panic when I realized something. My com link was silent, completely silent. No interference, no background gun shots, no screams, nothing. So I really was on Earth, far away from the time war.

.

XxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Day turned to night and night turned to day. It was three days before any on the inferior humans found me. They used a small crane to get me out of the hole, all the while I was screaming.

"Something shut that piece of junk up!" One of the pest yelled, kicking me.

"What do you think it is? A microwave? A Servant Bot? A Butler Bot? A machine to unclog toilets?" Another went on.

"Eww! Gross dude!"

"Well, what do you think it is?"

"I don't know, dead."

"It doesn't sound dead to me."

"You can say that again." The humans kept chatting to each other. There was five in all. I kept screaming and kept my eye stalk perfectly still as they set me back down on the ground. I could move freely again. A human approached me.

"Shut the hell up." He attempted to kick me again. I backed up and swung my middle at him. My plunger arm connected at his torso. I heard a crunch and he screamed.

"Holy Shit! That thing is alive!"

"No duh!"

"Someone give me a gun!"

"We don't have any!"

"Lure it into the cage!"

"Call an ambulance!"

"I don't have reception!"

"Get it into the cage! Hurry!"

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

It took a while but the humans soon chained me up and hauled me into the black market. the first time I was presented, the inferior humans' eyes grew wide and they gasped. The starting price was a hundred thousand U.S. bills. In the end, I was sold for over five hundred million U.S. bills. The only thing that gave me satisfaction from being sold like an inferior slave was the fact that the every inferior in the room was afraid of me. A single defenseless dalek and they were afraid of me. I wondered if the emotion called humor would make me laugh. Several months passed and I was still alive. I was being prepped for my current presentation in an underground auction. Several men tried their best to polish my armor and hide my dents and scratches. I kept fighting them with what little mobility I had left. I only annoyed them. After successfully selling a large gem, I was pushed onto the stage with a blanket covering me.

"Now then, ladies and gentlemen, I present you, the crown jewel of my family's collection. It came from space, it sat screaming to high heaven in its crater, I give you, the one and only living alien on Earth!" I was pushed forward and the blanket was removed. The audience gasped as I looked at them with my eye stalk. They kept me chained from doing any damage. The man went on, offering a price of several thousand English bills. I ignored the inferiors' ranting and checked my systems. Nothing new, despite the inferiors best efforts, I was still heavily damaged. At least they were able to fix my bent exterior enough so that my true form was unharmed.

"Two million!" A man shouted. Gasps followed. I looked up at the new bidder. That was unusually fast. He stood tall, as if he knew he was getting what he wanted, which he probably was.

"Sold!" The mallet went down. My fate has been decided.

"What's new to my wonderful and priceless collection?" Mr. Van Statten walked around the covered blanket. He was eager to see what was underneath it.

"I paid two million to get him." One of his servants said.

"Him?"

"Mr. Van Statten, I present you, the one and only living alien on Earth!" He removed the blanket. I moved my eye stalk at the new figure before me. He was taken back by my appearance.

"Amazing, a living alien! How does Metaltron sound? I love that name, perfect for our friend here. Can it talk?"

"It's previous owners said that he never spoke a word for the time he was on earth, but he did a lot of screaming in the crater he made." The man behind me said, I turned my head around and looked at him, then I turned to face the man who cleared his throat.

"Get him to talk."

"But what if he doesn't speak English?"

"I don't care as long as he says something."

"Yes sir!"

.

I was rushed into a large room that the inferiors called _'the cage.'_ The inferiors chained me down to a certain point, preventing me from moving much. 'Get him to talk.' I wondered if fear would make me shake and scream. An inferior touched me. I extracted brain waves for information of what's about to happen. The inferior screamed and dropped, nothing but a burnt corpse.

"Holy shit." The remaining inferior spoke. "Someone clean up the corpse and get me gloves and a suit." He spoke on a radio. He stared at me.

"You better behave yourself, or else you'll be sorry."

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

The torture began the next day. They wanted me to talk, but I remained silent. I don't have much longer before I die. I welcome death. I wonder what will happen to my body when I die. It doesn't matter, but I wonder what happened to the Time War. Did the Time Lords lose, or the other way around. A last though kept bugging me. What happened to the doctor?

.

 **To be continued in season 1 episode 6 'Dalek.'**


End file.
